medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Riders
The Dragon Riders are a group of Dracomancers. They are currently led by Gladius König. Appearance The armors of Dragon Riders' are usually decorated with symbols of Dragons, Dragon scales, Dragon claws, Dragon teeth, and Dragon wings. Most of these things are just for decoration, although the scales of Dragons possess exceptional toughness and fire-proofing ability. The wings also serve as a back shield. The teeth and claws might serve as spikes so when contacted give wounds. Sometimes, small mock Dragon heads are chopped off, hollowed out, and used as helms.The Dragon Riders have only human, Primixian, Alfa, and Dark Elf members. It is unknown why, but it seems this is a result of better relations with Dragons in the past. Certain Dragon factions have links with certain families in these races. Magic Dragonriders have the standard Dracomancer abilities, but in addition are capable of bonding specificially to a Dragon. If they do this, they have great magical empathy for each other, being able to sense what the other senses. They also have great strength, reflexes, and rejuvenating abilities. They can live three times as long as an average human, and age very little in all their life.If the human is killed, their Dragon can survive. However, if the Dragon dies, the magical backlash on their rider is often fatal. Origin The Dragon Riders have been around since the end of the Dawn War between the Reptilians and the Humanoids of Mythos. Part of their pact of allegiance was the creation of the Dracomancers, to allow communication, and the Dragonriders to enforce this peace. However, the empires that had existed in this time did not last, collapsing into petty kingships and houses. The Dragonriders endured, slowly declining as their feeder families did too. It was when the Dooming occurred and the Dark Elves arose that the Dark Dragons came to prominence. The two factions joined in unholy alliance, and a new group of Dark Dragonriders now brought terror to the land. In a frenzy, the remaining Dragonriders recruited a hundred new members in a month. Most were weak, and the bonded Dragons took years to grow up, but the two sides met in battle. By sheer force of numbers, the Dragonriders prevailed over their foes, driving them back into the Dark Elf strongholds. The threat gone, the Dragonriders declined again. By the birth of Tyros, only three were left, hidden still around the world. When Gladius and his brother, Tyros, brought back the teaching of Dracomancy, Tyros and Gladius were about the same in skills. However, Tyros was just a little better. Gladius became angry because Tyros was better at just about everything than he was; sword fighting, fist fighting, lancing, and just about everything else. So Gladius tried to kill Tyros so that he would no longer be better than Gladius, and so Gladius would be king. But their father noticed this, so he sent Gladius away from Emirion, into Emiria. He took his Dragon, Silverwind, and left to an unknown area. Over a period of 12 years, Gladius trained to become the ultimate Dracomancer. Unmatched in his talents, he returned to his hometown in Emirion, where he found that his brother had become king. He was married to a beautiful woman and had two sons. Gladius took revenge and murdered Tyros' wife and oldest son, Nex. He did not have a chance to kill his other son, Nova König, because Tyros returned. When Tyros saw the masacre, Tyros engaged into a dragon fight with his brother. They both used their skills of Dracomancy to fight. But in the end, Gladius defeated Tyros, but did not have the chance to kill him before Tyros magically teleported Gladius away to Emiria. Gladius did never return, but Tyros did die a natural death, giving his son Nova the rights of being king. Gladius did assemble a group of men, which he trained as very strong Dracomancers. He named this group "The Dragon Riders". Their mission is to conquer Emiria, then Emirion. Gladius swore then to kill Nova, the son of Tyros. It is rumored that the Dragon Riders plan to attack the armies of the warrior Queen, Alannys Katyuin, queen of eastern Emiria. Military The Dragon Riders make up a large army. Every member is ranked according to their skill, medals, and dracomancy abilities. Everybody is classified into a type and a class. Classes Classes are the largest way to classifey what rank a warrior has. Everyone's class is either a Mock Warrior, Wyrm Warrior, Oriental Warrior, Rage Warrior, Titan Warrior, the Apprentice, or the Leader. The Mock Warrior is the lowest class for the newest and weakest members. They are represented by Mock Dragons. Wyrm Warriors are the second lowest, represented by the Wyrm Dragon. The Oriental Warriors are third lowest for moderate warriors, represented by the Oriental Dragons. The Rage Warriors are quite strong warriors represented by Rage Dragons. The strongest normal warrior is the Titan Warrior, represented by the mighty Titan Dragons. The superior ranking to the Titan Warriors is the Apprentice. There is only one Apprentice, Helios. The Apprentice is the Leader's main guard and his right-hand-man. In battle, the Apprentice fights side by side with the Leader. The Leader, like the Apprentice, has only one member; Gladius König, ruler and leader of the Dragon Riders. He has no superior and all his orders are what must happen. Types The specific ranking of a warrior is its type. Every class, except Apprentice and Leader, has six types; Minor, Double Minor, Major, Double Major, Captain, Field Marshall. The Minor is lowest, and Field Marshall is highest. There can only be one Field Marshall, three Captains, but there is no limit for the lower classes. The type determines what exact warrior a warrior is. An example would be; "Minor, Mock Warrior". Minor determines that this person is the lowest of its class, and Mock Warrior determines that this warrior is in the lowest class. Therefore, this is the weakest warrior in the entire army. Another example is "Field Marshall, Titan Warrior". Field Marshall determines that this warrior is the strongest of his class and Titan Dragon determines he is in the strongest class. Since there is only one Field Marshall in each class, this warrior is the absolute strongest normal warrior, and the third strongest warrior in the entire army (second being the Apprentice and first being the Leader.). Location The Dragon Riders have a castle headquarter in an uknown part of the uncharted lands of Emiria. Gladius Keep, the castle, is said to be very large. Category:Organization Category:Zeokx Category:The Dragon Riders